Mistakes
by SuperWhoLockianGuy
Summary: I am bad at summaries so I guess just read the first chapter. It is an AU and is rated M for possible mature scenes later.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- I do not own harry potter nor will I ever**

Draco's POV

It has been almost 19 years since the 2nd war. I watched as friends died. I even was torn by Fred's death. Maybe if I hadn't been such a jerk I would actually have friends and also I wouldn't be a death eater. I then heard my dad talk to someone about Ron and Hermione's wedding coming up soon. That git apparently never had the guts to ask her to marry him yet they had 2 kids; Hugo and Rose. They were talking about our plans and how we're going to crash the wedding and begin the third war and hopefully the last because I couldn't kill any more of my old friends. I pulled up my sleeve to look at the dark mark. Why was I so stupid and became a death eater? I have been asking myself that for almost 19 years now. I looked up as I heard my door open, it was Alecto, Alecto Carrow. "Draco come downstairs and get ready we are leaving soon." I nodded as she walked out of the room.

It was time to kill the Weasley's and their new edition also crashing the wedding. My stomach churned as I thought about killing Hermione and her being dead. She is so nice, caring, and sweet. I used to watch her walk down the halls at Hogwarts. I secretly love her, nobody ever knew I did and I still do now. We ran into each other here and there but it wasn't really exchange of words. I got up from my bed and apparated to the living room. "Alecto, what is my part in this again?" I asked calmly. She chuckled as she looked at me. "To kill Ron and Hermione of course. "She said with a big smile across her ugly flat face.

We all apparated to the wedding and set flames to everything, just like we all did in my seventh year during Bill and Fleur Delacour's wedding. Alecto was laughing and killing everyone she sought out, she sort of reminded me of my late aunt Bellatrix. I then spotted Hermione and Ron. I then ran over to them and grabbed of their arms and apparated to the forbidden forest. "Draco! What happened over there?! Why is there death eaters killing everyone at my wedding!" Hermione exclaimed looking furious with me. Ron looked at me, "go on tell us." The bloody Weasley spat. "Voldemort wants the Weasley's dead, and their new edition." I said calmly hoping they won't pull out their wands. "Then why did you save us then?" Ron asked with a twisted face. I then thought to myself then, why am I being so nice, I am a Malfoy, Malfoy's are rude and death eaters.

"Well they ordered me to kill you both." I said, and that was when they pulled out their wands and pointed them at me. I then quickly pointed my wand at them. "Patrificus Totalis." I hit both of them with the body bind curse. "Now listen Weasley's." that word burned in my mouth, thinking of Hermione now being a Weasley. "I won't kill you I am here to secretly help you with the defeat of Lord Voldemort so I can help people and not kill people." I then unbound both of them, and gave them a hand as they got up. "So you're a death eater but you want us to believe you and that you won't send information back to Voldemort?" Hermione asked looking really suspicious now.

I then pulled up my sleeve, "how about you and I vow that I won't give information to Voldemort unless you say so, and I will give you all the information of future attacks." Hermione then got up and rolled up her wedding dress sleeve and grabbed my arm. "Ron will you make the vows." We then did the vow and I disapparated back to the Weasley's. Everything was still in utter chaos. I then spotted George, Ginny, harry, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley huddling together. I then apparated to them as they had shocked looks they saw me and I grabbed them and disapparated back to the forbidden forest to Ron and Hermione.

We all landed on each other. I noticed Harry launch up. "Expel"-"wait Harry stop!" Hermione and Ron both yelled towards harry. Harry turned around to find Ron and Hermione standing right there. "Ugh!" I groaned in pain, I have been splinched from apparating with all 4 Weasley's and harry. "Mum, help Draco! It looks like he has been splinched horribly from apparating all of you here at one time." Ron exclaimed looking horribly worried about me. Mrs. Weasley got up and walked towards me slowly. After Mrs. Weasley helped me with the wounds Hermione and Ron explained all of it to the rest of the Weasley's. I told them I have to go and apparated back to my house, Malfoy manor.

"Mum!" I yelled hoping I could pull this off pretending that my arm hurts even though Mrs. Weasley fixed me up and it barely hurts now. "Mum!" I yelled even louder this time but still there was no answer. I then watched as my dad apparated back to the house. "Draco!" he yelled as I screamed mum one more time. "Draco? Are you alright?" my dad asked me looking horrible. "No. Where is mum?" I asked wanting to see my mum since she is good at healing wounds. Dad slowly walked towards me, "Your mum is dead she was kill-"his eyes widened as he noticed my armed ripped apart, "What the hell happened!" he yelled furiously. "I don't know, I disapparated back here and got splinched." I said sobbing about hearing my mother has been killed. "Who killed mum!" I yelled shortly after." My dad looked into my eyes as I softly said, "Percy…"

I dropped to floor, "What happened to him after he killed her." I said almost about to cry in a burst of tears. "Right as I saw him incinerate her I instantly pointed my wand at him and watched him fall lifelessly as I killed him." That put a smile to my face, I don't want to help Hermione anymore but I must, so I will and maybe will change my mind about the Weasley's, maybe they are good people after all. I then walked up to my room and sat down thinking of how my mum will not be coming home because of the bloody Weasley's.

*one week later*

I sat there as I thought to myself what I am going to tell Hermione. There is just so much to tell her I would take forever to explain it to her. I went over to my dresser and grabbed the letter I wrote to her explaining most of the events that have occurred in the past week. I went over the letter once more;

Dear Weasley's,

This is all of the events that have happened this week if you need any additional information send an owl to have me come over to answer the questions you need so here is a list of the events we had discussed about over the last week.

· The Weasley's had escaped the chaos and have finally came back to their house so we then discussed how to ambush you and ask me details if you are very keen to know. The date the ambush will happen is July 20th, a few months from now.

· Voldemort has finally regrown into his full body once again and is stronger than ever. He also has a new wand so he is able to kill harry so he must have a secret keeper to protect him and get him somewhere safe

· Finally also Alecto and Amycus Carrow are going to be straight after Molly and Arthur Weasley and then Greyback is going to be after Hermione and Ron. Make sure the rest of the Weasley's keep them safe and watch out for Lucius going after George and Ginny.

My sincerest sympathy, Draco Malfoy

I sat the letter back in the envelope and gave it to my barn owl, he then grabbed it flying off towards the Burrow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

 **Disclaimer- I will only own Harry Potter when Lucius tells Harry that he loves him**

Hermione's POV

It has been a week since I had last saw and heard of Draco, when he had saved me and my in-law family from the death eater attack. I and Ron were watching the television when I noticed Draco's owl come to our window. I got up to go get the letter it had in its mouth. "Ron call the D.A. I just got a letter from Draco stating he now has information about what is going to be happening and what Voldemort plans on doing." I said feeling nervous that he might be after us again. Ron then called everyone by floo and after about 10 minutes most of the D.A. was sitting in the front room of the burrow. Everyone was here; Ginny, Harry, Ron, Me, Neville, Luna, Cho-Chang, Mrs. McGonagall, George, Molly Weasley, Arthur Weasley, and also Teddy who was only in his 4th at Hogwarts.

"Okay everyone I got a letter from Draco stating that he has got a lot of new to tell us and I waited for all of you to get here since I didn't want to open it without you." I saw with a smile on my face, even though it was fake. I slowly opened the letter and read the letter aloud;

"Dear Weasley's,

This is all of the events that have happened this week if you need any additional information send an owl to have me come over to answer the questions you need so here is a list of the events we had discussed about over the last week.

The Weasley's had escaped the chaos and have finally came back to their house so we then discussed how to ambush you and ask me details if you are very keen to know. The date the ambush will happen also is July 20th a few months from now.

Voldemort has finally regrown into his full body once again and is stronger than ever. He also has a new wand so he is able to kill harry so he must have a secret keeper to protect him and get him somewhere safe

Finally also Alecto and Amycus Carrow are going to be straight after Molly and Arthur Weasley and then Greyback is going to be after Hermione and Ron. Make sure the rest of the Weasley's keep them safe and watch out for Lucius going after George and Ginny.

My sincerest sympathy, Draco Malfoy"

I set down the letter astonished by how much information he had just given us. "Hermione, Ron, Harry, what are we supposed to do now since that we are going to be attacked?" Ginny asked stuttering horribly. I just looked at her as Harry said, "Well like he said we must have secret keepers like Cho, McGonagall, Neville, and Luna. Which would be just enough to have everyone be safe." I then looked at Ginny, who was one of my best friends, "Ginny you must be with me and Ron, and Neville you can be our secret keeper." I said hoping they would both agree, they both nodded their heads in an agreement as they accepted what I said. "Shouldn't we ask for more information Mrs. Granger?" McGonagall asked me wryly.

I then looked at her and back at the note, "Well I can said him a letter, what would you like for me to ask more information about? Anyone else need me to ask him anything for you?" I asked softly trying not to stutter. "Well shouldn't we ask him if he has a safe house we can have a portkey too so we are able to be safe?" Neville asked looking a bit nervous like he always does. "And what about if we also ask him about how Voldemort plans the ambush since they might use floo, apparation, or just by portkey." McGonagall said sort of confused by what she said there for a moment. "Those are both very good ideas to ask them about." Ron exclaimed seeming somewhat cheerful for the first time since Fred had died 19 years ago in the second war.

*A few hours later*

I sat at my desk in my bedroom and pulled out some parchment paper and my quill and ink I store in my desk drawer. I then dipped my quill in the ink and wrote;

Dear Draco,

I would actually like to ask you a few questions about the information you have given us since some of it needs more information and we also have a question to ask of you.

First I would like to ask you if you have a few safe houses we are able to have a portkey to if we become in danger of any kind.

Second I would like to ask you if you could tell us how Voldemort plans to ambush us since they might use different sorts of transportation; like floo, apparation, or by portkey. So let me know what kind of transportation you would be using to ambush us.

Third thing to ask of you is something I thought of, could you tell us if you are going to be at this ambush or not

The final thing I want to ask you is how is Voldemort back again if he had all of his horcruxes destroyed and also died right in front of Harry 19 years ago?

Sincerely, Hermione

I set my quill down and folded the parchment paper so it could fit in an envelope. "Crookshanks!" I yelled sort of loudly. My cat then ran up into my room and I told it to give the letter to Ron's owl Eril. I then decided to go to bed since it was almost midnight and I could barely stay awake.

x-x-x-x-x-X-x-x-x-x-x

(Draco's POV)

I sat there quietly as the death eaters and Voldemort (or what was left of him anyways) talked about the ambush and how we will be killing the Weasley's for sure this time. The door to the room slowly creaked open as someone in a death eater mask walked in, it-it sort of looked like Bellatrix's death eater mask as I come to think of it, and that's when everything went downhill. "Hello Voldemort." Said my late aunt Bellatrix in the flesh with her annoying high pitch noise. "How the hell are you here Lestrange!?" Lucius hissed menacingly. "Well my wife here, Bellatrix decided to have horcruxes, 7 of them to be exact." Voldemort smiled laughing a little bit. Wait what?! Bellatrix, my aunt is Voldemort's wife now! I was shocked as those words came out of his mouth. "Um sir can I ask you something? It has been bugging me for the past 2 years." I said sort of nervous because he might kill me for speaking. "Well my Dear Nephew Draco, my seventh horcrux was never Harry, and I faked my death so nobody would know I was still alive and then I could finally surprise Harry and finally kill him once and for all." Those words hit me like a truck as I realized that is why he was still alive.

Bellatrix then sat next to Voldemort as we discussed more about the Ambush. As he brought up Hermione I remembered that I loved her but wanted to tell her but didn't know how to tell her without Ron finding out that I do. After the meeting with Voldemort I decided to go back to my room. When I got to my room I found a letter on my bed from the D.A. I opened it and read it.

"Draco? Are you in there?" I heard Bellatrix's voice call up to my room. I quickly hid the letter in my pillow, "Yes aunt Bellatrix I'm in here." I called back hoping she wouldn't come up to my room so I could finish the letter and write back to her as soon as possible since I need to reply back soon before they think suspicious of something. Bellatrix walked into my room with a child about 5 years old. Great! Just great she has a kid now, I thought to myself wishing she would have just died from poor old Molly Weasley. "Draco meet my daughter Narcissus, she is named after your mother, speak of your mother where has she been I haven't seen her in 15 years I quite miss my sister." Bellatrix asked looking like she actually does miss my mum. "My mum was killed, by Percy, Percy Weasley." I said trying not to cry over the topic.

"Draco watch Narcissus for me will you? I have business to attend." She didn't even wait for me to answer back as she apparated. I then had a thought, where was she going. Wait! Where was she going! "Narcissus come with me dear let's go see daddy." I walked her downstairs to where Voldemort and my dad were talking quietly. "Um Dark Lord Sir someone wants to see you." I said calmly. "Daddy I want to sit with you." The quiet little girl said with the sweetest voice, too bad she is going to be growing up with the Dark Lord and will most likely be end up turning into a death eater.

x-x-x-x-x-X-x-x-x-x-x

(Bellatrix POV)

Once I heard Draco say that I instantly apparated to the dungeon to scream as loud as possible. My sister dead! How can this possibly be!? I just wanted to scream until my lungs gave out. "WEASLEYYYYYYYYY!" I yelled so loud Lucius must have heard me because he instantly apparated down here to me. "Bellatrix are you okay?" he asked sounding really worried that something was wrong. "No Draco told me that Narcissus is dead! Is this true?" I asked wanting to just scream even louder than before. "Yes Bellatrix, also Percy, he is dead too." He said calmly but had gone pale as he spoke those words.

"Okay, we'll have you come meet my child, her name is Narcissus." I said calmly as I apparated to the room with Draco and Voldemort and also Narcissus. I watched as Lucius Malfoy apparated back to the living room, "Hey Narcissus come meet Uncle Lucius Malfoy." I said with a sweet voice even though it made the inside of my mouth burn. "Hi Narcissus, you look so much like your mum, but you got your dads nose." Lucius said with a smile. She had jet black poofy hair just like I do. "So Bellatrix when did you get horcruxes?" Draco asked sounding curious on how I had gotten them. It seemed suspicious that he had asked that question. "Well I had to go through a long process. You have to kill a person and then put their blood on the item you want to become the horcrux and it splits your soul." I said quietly so that Lucius wouldn't get mad at me if he heard me.

I then grabbed Narcissus and brought her upstairs to put her to bed. "Okay Narcissus I will be downstairs if you need anything okay?" I said with that horrible sweet voice again. "Okay mum, I love you." She said with a childish voice." I then kissed her on the cheek and turned around to find someone standing in the doorway. "I have been waiting for you bitch."

 **A/N let me know how this chapter was and make sure to rate also. Let me know what should happen next and who that person should be.**


End file.
